


Before darkness

by Alerta



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by mod http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/5604/? 28 Days and a Bit 5 - Zombie Mutation<br/>What will happen when zombie plague erupts in the land of Skyrim<br/>Who will became a hero and who will do anything to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before darkness

“Garret can you come here!”  Called woman for help “If this involves one of your attempts to lie in bed with me again… No!”  Garret spoke. He was tall nord, muscular with black shabby hair and silver eyes; his light stubble was visible again. He was about twenty five.  Woman spoke again “No… but if you will change your mind…” “No!” – Garret spoke and shook his head. Woman looked him over “Oh for oblivions sake just come here and look!” she spoke Garret moved near her keeping respectful distance “Just you look at that!” – Guards murdered someone Garret gave a whistle “Well those assholes at it again I guess” Woman spoke again “They might be searching for us? Do you think someone tipped us?” “No” Garret looked at her firmly “I was sure before we left cistern to check with Delvin” woman looked at him “But who was that person?” Garret gave her a glance “Ok I get it… Job… No questions”. Garret nodded and moved through shadows into town.

Guards where stirred up giving each other second glances one of them looked sick and his hand was bleeding. Garret took note of his surroundings and showed woman target. Old man - kept his ring on. He showed woman   “Ok Catherine it’s your turn. I’ll keep the guards busy” Catherine looked at him “Your job is easy as guards from Falkreath doesn’t pick the thief from civilian” Garret gave her a soft smile “good you are ready” he spoke and turned to his act. He jumped off from the bush and neared the guard’s. “Oh. By the eight what happened here?” he spoke firmly with no mockery in his voice guard with hurt hand turned to him to speak but he was white as snow and shaking. ‘Is he cold’ – thought Garret and turned to others, they looked calmer “This is… This man… Move away citizen” one of them stuttered.  “But, sir. I need to know. As my superior won’t be happy of this event he was planning to visit Falkreath but now he will probably rethink his decision if this news were to come to him on the wrong understanding of event!”  - Garret spoke not understanding what he said. He kept questioning look at the guards “Very well citizen… This man…” Guard pointed at the ground where were nothing “Where did the body go!” guard shouted and the one shivering was on his knees now other came near him “Rob are you ok. You are cold like ice” he spoke and Rob the guard went down. “What the hell is going on?” Garret reached for his bow and backed down as other guards did to. Rob wasn’t moving he laid there dead?. Garret was moving away. The man that was laying on the ground released unnatural growl and jumped through the bush near the guards backs knocked one down and bitten through his armor. Garret saw guards flesh and stood there shaken up ‘move’ he told himself ‘MOVE!’ again ‘move or you will die!’ this time he carefully placed one leg back as he saw other guard did the same, but Rob the guard jumped from the ground and bit guards neck, tossed him on the ground like savage beast, blood poured from guards neck as he became silent. Garret moved back as he kept close watch at monsters that were humans. One turned his bloody cold, dead face to him and started running towards him. Garrets thief instinct told him to run. He did run runned from town like crazy, he was quickly joined by Catherine  - whom runned as quickly as he did. Garret turned near the Pinewatch runned inside, not caring for the person inside and barricaded the door. “What a hell are you two doin get out now?” Garret looked at man “If you want to send us to our death your welcome!” loud bang and guttural roar came from outside “What e hell?” man spoke again “Keep silent” – Garret spoke and readied his bow, banging stopped and noise went further ‘Probably chasing someone unlucky’ – Garret thought. Images not leaving his head, dead man, he was clear on that would be leaving in his head bad images for month, but now after seeing something like that, Garret shook his head “What is going on you two look pretty done in?” spoke man. Garret sat on the ground and took his head into both of his arms hopping images would leave him alone “Garret?” spoke woman concerned over his well being “I am fine” he turned away “Obviously – you are not” spoke man with questioning look. Garret stood on his shaky leg still keeping his firm hand on the bow and spoke to man to sate his curiosity  “Have you ever heard of drougr. How they rose from the sleep, eats human flesh and all that?” man nodded “Imagine” Garret spoke and leaned near the door to listen if anything were outside then pushed away from the doors “Living person doing that rising from his death – eating another person alive – killing it somehow through one bite, and that other person rising again. Doin the same thing!” Men fell silent “How do you know that one bite is enough!” Garret looked at Catherina “I saw it first hand when we had to do the job  - the guard that has his arm hurt turned into something and attacked other…” Garret lowered his gaze. Catherine was near other man “What’s your name?” he replied “I am Arenor” – nord the same high as Garret replied his hair was light – golden even his eyes blue and he looked like most of the nord’s.

Catherine sat with him talking and smiling while Garret kept strict watch over the door, as bang at the closet came “Arenor let us in. It’s immediate!” Arenor stood and let two women in – men were chasing them. Garret stepped near the entrance into cave that was hidden by the closet “Close the door  Arenor!” one of them shouted, Garret stopped him “Wait!” he saw two men that moved like beasts “What are you doing one stepped near Garret “Wait” he pointed his bow at one of the beast. He pulled the string and shot beast in the chest. Nothing he stepped down pulled another arrow but woman pushed him down and held him firm to the ground “Arenor now” beast‘s banged in the closed closet. Everyone fell silent. Garret could hear woman breathing she was dashing and beautiful her blue eyes looking away from him in the closet her dark brown hair fell from the braid she managed to make, she was almost the same age as Garret maybe little younger – nord. She then looked at him other woman stepped in much older with shaved hair – Breton   “What were you thinking? Do you want us all get killed – because you are so fucking good with your bow!” she shouted at him nordling girl stepped away from him “I didn’t miss” Garret spoke, woman looked at him “I never miss!” he repeated. Nordling came over him and gave him a hand “Thank you” he spoke to her “Don’t mention it”. “Come on Aria let’s go!” angry breton spoke. Garret grabbed girl by the hand she looked at him gave him puzzled look “Do you think it’s better outside!” he spoke silently but firmly “It’s the same hell!” Catherine stepped “Do you think we are here by any lucky chance – you two didn’t even know us!” breton gave them both a look then turned to Arenor he gave her a nod. Breton stepped in “Oh yeah if that so?” Garret moved in front of her “Yes” he spoke “Then show me!” she spoke “If not I am going to kill you” Garret looked at Catherine “If those things like drougr – the can smell us and hear us, they sight must be bad – like animals” Catherine looked at him “I am going with this stubborn…” he took a glance at breton, that gave him a daring look “No matter. We can’t stay here forever we need food and other stuff, while I am out I am going to look for it or look for new place” Garret spoke “Be careful” Catherine spoke. Nordling came near them “Well if this is not some crazy prank and we realy stuck it’s good to know everyone in here my name is Aria and this is Bertha. What’s your name?” she asked him “I am Garret and this is Catherine” he spoke and looked at Bertha “Let’s go if you so eager” – Bertha followed him out.   

Once outside there was this grim feeling on them that someone stalking them like they are prey. Garret looked around nothing – only this fog blocking the view and surroundings “So there is nothing here!” – Bertha spoke and pulled her blade pointed it at Garret “Well thief any last words” Garret looked around again trying to find Falkreath direction, but it didn’t take long since he heard the same roar. “That way” He pointed finger and Bertha started slowly walking – pushing Garret to.”I showed you were any thoughts of releasing me?” he spoke calmly “No – you are my back up!” she spoke all too loudly “I am your what? Are you trying to get us killed?” Garret looked at her his brows furrowed. But she pushed him in front to move. He pulled his hood and face cover – “What is that for!” Garret looked at her “Nothing – just for making less noise” he spoke silently keeping his voice down.

Roaring was close – they walked near it and city walls where visible now “Be on your guard” – spoke Garret silently but firmly as he closed his distance to the wall and placed his back near it for no one to sneak up on him. ‘This is my chance to find out – how?’ he thought on the other side Bertha followed him she took one glance at the dead empty city and gasped. Silence, blood and human body parts were everywhere. Garret didn’t want to look he had enough last time, but – he needed to be sure. Then he heard another load roar and child screaming. He jumped to his senses and rushed into city not thinking only acting ‘What if?...What if?’ – he thought in his head. Garret heard disapproving Berthas sight. Kid was cornered by three monstrosities – Garret pulled his bow’s string and shot one creature in the head – it didn’t moved ‘Looks like I have your weakness’ – he thought to himself ‘other two were closeting their reach on kind Garret shot again and again since he heard roar behind him. He managed to turn in tome and used his bow as shield monstrosity grabbed it and shoved Garret to other side near the kid, Bertha was away “Damn that backup” he spoke to himself kid raised his head to him. Garret sat there looking at the ground as he heard creature’s coming near him. He raised his both hand and powerful fire spell came from them he looked as some creatures were incinerated on sight. ‘Their scream… It’s like humans ‘ Garret shook his head ‘No it’s not humans’ he had hard time to start moving ‘Move you need to move’ Garret through great effort stood up looked at kid and walked away, kid started following him.   ‘Great!’ – he thought to himself and moved to forward to the temporary camp. Garret stepped into shadows when he heard sudden noise in the trees – kid winced and tried to move near Garret  - he tripped and noise was coming faster now – ‘ Certainly not human and certainly not animal’ – Garret thought when he heard familiar bestial roar. “Shit!” Garret swear as kid still was struggling to get up he came near him grabbed him and pulled him into shadows – with one hand he covered kids mouth and whispered to him to stay silent. Monster jumped out and smelled the air turning his ugly beast face to them ‘he once been human’ – Garret thought. As beast roared, he felt wind at his back “Shit!” he cursed again when he saw that thing running at him he released kid in time grabbed his knives and stood up defending himself. As beast jumped Garret moved out of his way swiftly and then jumped at his back pulling his dagger through things scull. Kid looked at him carefully and came closer to him. Kid took Garret’s hand in his smaller one and started to walk with him. Garret glanced at him, and led him to Pinewatch temporary safe house for now.

Garret banged at the door, someone walked near the door and listened ‘They need to be quieter’ – Garret thought. Sudden movement in the bush coughed his attention ‘They followed me. Shit!’ – he turned to kid and banged the door again “Open up!” he spoke the turned to the bush “Now!” Arenor’s voice came from the door “You… We thought you were dead “Arenor opened the door. Garret pushed kid just in time “Bertha said…” Arenor stopped his sentence as monstrosities stormed from the bush. Garret pushed through Arenor and tried to close the door as one with sharp needle claw struck him in his arm “Shit!” cursed Garret – Arenor was immediately at his side helping him to shut those doors clawed hands tried to grab them and push outside. Finally Garret managed to push them back and close the door – Arenor barricaded them again. Garret stumbled on the ground his hand cut deep. That thing claw reached deep he could swear that it went near his bone “Hey… you… Garret… stay here I am going to call Aria” garret looked at him his face pale as blanket and cold sweat coming down his face. “Don’t bother I might be…” Arenor looked at him “They didn’t bit you how could you be!” Garret looked at him his world becoming dazed mess “Hey kid - don’t let him sleep”. Kid immediately was at his side clenching at his arm. Garret kept his gaze at him while Aria came “Oh no…” she spoke as she quickly went to his side. Garret looked at her – everything looked darker as he drifted – he felt sudden shock on his face did Aria hit him, he opened his eyes and took a deep breath – but coughing came next “That’s it…” he spoke weekly “If things get you or touch you” he spoke as she looked at him her eyes in shock “You are done for “ Catherine stood near Arenor holding his arm ‘What did I miss’ – Garret thought to himself kid was near him sitting there. Aria looked at him he’s been silent didn’t raised his gaze up to her instead he kept it on him. “Don’t leave me – I mean us” Aria spoke “I am sorry” was Garrets response as he took one last breath and succumbed to the darkness. He felt warm healing magic, he felt painful throbbing in his chest and once it stopped only darkness remained.          


End file.
